


Sonny with a Chance of Orgies

by AnaSofia



Category: Sonny with a Chance
Genre: Dubious Consent, Everyone has sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Zora uses the cast for her pleasure
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Sonny Munroe/Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster/Sonny Munroe, Zora Lancaster/Sonny Munroe/Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster/Tawni Hart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

As per usual, Zora was horny as hell. She was up in the vents, watching Sonny and Tawni discuss something. She wasn’t entirely sure what, it was a skit or something like that probably. Zora was more interested in her pussy at the moment. She had her hand up her skirt, and two of her fingers in her pussy, finger fucking herself. Her juices flowed a ton watching Sonny and Tawni, imagining them naked. Zora had found herself way more interested in girl’s bodies than boy’s bodies. 

“Oh fuck.” she half whispered, half moaned out as she came again. She thought about how amazing it would be to have the two girls in front of her bring her to orgasm. 

She continued to watch them, feeling herself get horny again. She was almost constantly wet, which was a bit of an issue. As a result, she preferred to wear skirts, because if she wore any sort of pants, you’d see her get wet. Of course, her panties were usually ruined by the end of the day, and when she didn’t wear them you could see juices dripping down her legs. Depending on how she felt that day she’d prefer one over the other. 

Watching Sonny and Tawni, she knew that they prefered girls too. She could just feel it in her pussy. She could feel that there was sexual tension between the two when they talked. 

“Just fuck already.” Zora said. Maybe a bit too loud, because Sonny and Tawni stopped talking and looked around, before looking towards the vent. Zora scooted backwards, fingers still in her pussy. 

“Zora was that you?” She hears Tawni ask. Zora stays silent.

“Zora, the only person that could be up there is you.” Sonny says. 

Zora peered over into the room “Yeah, and?” she said. 

“What did you say?” Tawni asked. 

“It’s none of your business” Zora said before slipping backwards back out of their sight. “But I said that you to should just fuck already.” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tawni said. “Get down here!” 

“Give me one sec.” Zora said. Eventually she popped into the room. “What did you want?” She asked, playing stupid. 

“You know what we want.” Tawni said. Zora pretended to look confused. Tawni continued “We want to know what you said.” 

“Said about what?” Zora asked, still pretending to be clueless. 

“You know what I’m fucking talking about, stop playing stupid.” Tawni said, clearly getting impatient with Zora.

“Oh okay, I was just saying that you two should just fuck already.” Zora said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

Sonny and Tawni’s jaws dropped.

“What, did you think I was an innocent little girl?” Zora asked teasingly. “Stop looking at me like that, it’s clear to me there’s sexual tension between the two of you.” Zora said. She was fed up with the two of them being speechless, so she just left to go finger herself in the prop room. 

Tawni and Sonny look at each other. 

“What does she mean by sexual tension?” Tawni said.

“There’s no sexual tension.” Sonny said

“None at all.” Tawni said

“Nope.” Sonny said

And then they turned towards each other and kissed. There absolutely was tension between the two. They looked each other in the eyes, deeply gazing, and still denying any sort of tension. 

“Nope, no tension at all” Zora said. She hadn’t left yet. 

“Oh my god! Zora, that wasn’t what it looked like!” Sonny said. 

“It absolutely was!” Zora said. “I knew it!” 

Sonny and Tawni were in disbelief. Zora could see it, before they even realized it. They still verbally denied it thought

“I- I- I felt nothing!” Tawni said, visibly red. 

“Do you still need me to help you?” Zora asked. She got closer to them and grabbed their asses, maybe spending a little too much time touching them, before pushing them together and saying “now kiss”

Sonny and Tawni didn’t really have much of a choice, not that they wanted to have one. They kissed. They broke apart. They kissed again. There was definitely something there. Tension, it was not anymore, but there was something.

“You’re welcome.” Zora said, and she now left for real this time, leaving Sonny and Tawni to do whatever they wanted to. 

Zora went to the prop room as had wanted to. No one was in there right now, which allowed her to sit on the couch, spread her legs, and finger herself. 

Zora vigorously fingered herself now that she was free to move about. The only thing she didn’t like about being in tight spaces was the fact she had to fuck herself slowly. She prefered to get herself off quickly and do it several times. 

But being this free quickly tires her out, she quickly loses the energy to fuck herself. She slowly fingers herself, pondering what to do next. She’s certainly not stopping now, she’s got stuff to imagine about Sonny and Tawni. 

She looked around the room and realized there probably was something in this room to use as a dildo substitute. She searched for a bit before finding a plastic banana. This would work for now. Zora made a mental note to buy herself a dildo in the near future.

She sat back onto the couch and spread her legs once again and pushed the prop banana into her pussy. It easily slid into her pussy with how wet she was, and she was easily able to fuck herself with it. It obviously was not made for viaginal fucking, but it would do for now.

She imagined what Sonny and Tawni were doing at this very moment. At point they must be past the kissing only, they had to at least be groping each other’s asses by now. Maybe they were already naked, feeling each other up before they suck on the other’s nipples, and then eat each other out in a 69. 

“Fuck.” Zora said out loud, pounding her pussy as she had been. It wasn’t great getting a grip on this plastic banana, but she did manage to bring herself to orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had made sure Zora had actually left this time, Sonny and Tawni were free to admit that there was something there. Of course, it wasn’t spoken, you can’t really speak when your lips are locked in lust with another pair. 

They broke the kiss to speak of her

“What a bitch” Tawni said. 

“I know, right?” Sonny said, and then they were back to kissing once again. 

They both felt themselves getting hornier and hornier as they touched and kissed each other, but avoiding too much sexual touching. It was useless though, they were both getting horny, and they knew the other would be getting horny too. 

They slipped their hands into the other’s jeans, and grabbed and groped the other’s ass. They both had nice good sized asses to play with. Tawni was the first to pull down Sonny’s jeans and panties along with them, and Sonny quickly followed in pulling Tawni’s pants down, along with her panties as well. 

With both of their bottoms naked they were no longer pressed together at the hips, they seperated a bit to give each other access to the other’s pussy and they rubbed each other, in the same motions. At the same time, they both slipped a finger up the other’s pussy, causing them to break the kiss and both moan “oh!” before giggling. 

Now that they were broken apart, Tawni thought that now was the perfect time to remove Sonny’s shirt, and she did so, lifting it up over Sonny’s head. Of course Sonny didn’t resist at all, and she also didn’t resist when Tawni unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. Sonny then made her move, lifting Tawni’s shirt over her head, and then realized the Tawni was not wearing a bra, which would explain why her nipples were usually pretty visible through her shirts almost all the time. 

Tawni put her hands on Sonny’s breasts and gave them a light squeeze, and she felt them, rubbing them, feeling them with her hands. Sonny couldn’t do much other than hold onto Tawni and watch her fondle and play with her breasts. 

Sonny got bored of this and gently moved Tawni’s hands away and quickly she was now touching and feeling Tawni’s breasts. She spent less time feeling her up before she decided to lean down and take Tawni’s right nipple into her mouth, sucking it and making it hard, before switching to the other nipple and sucking on it until it was as hard as could be.

Tawni returned the favour, sucking on Sonny’s nipples until they were hard as well. The two of them kissed once again and rubbed their naked bodies together in lust. 

Having had enough with the teasing, the two of them moved themselves over to Tawni’s side of the dressing room, and Tawni turned her chair around and sat on it. She brought Sonny down with her, and Sonny was now kneeling on the floor in front of Tawni. 

Sonny wasn’t sure how it was decided that she would be the one licking first, but there she was, watching Tawni spread her legs and push herself forward, giving Sonny access to her pussy. Neither of them were quite sure what they were doing, but that wasn’t stopping them.

Sonny licked Tawni’s pussy carefully, slowly she got used to the taste of it. She started licking deeper and harder, and began to figure out what to do. She licked around Tawni’s pussy, trying to figure out which areas she licked got the most response from Tawni, who was moaning. Everyime she moaned louder and consistently, Sonny took a mental note of where it was. Of course, it didn’t take long to figure out which areas were the best, she already had an idea from playing with herself, as well as the fact that there isn’t a ton of area to cover between the legs. 

Unsurprisingly the area that caused the most moans was her clit, so she focused on Tawni’s clit. Then she brought her hand up and started to rub Tawni’s pussy. She rubbed Tawni’s pussy a bit before she started to push her finger slowly into Tawni’s entrance. 

Tawni gasped in surprise, and Sonny began to pull off of Tawni and out of her pussyout and was about to apologize before Tawni moaned out “Please keep going.” Sonnt inserted her finger again and slowly thrusted in and out of Tawni’s pussy, watching it go in and out, a bit mesmerised by her own finger. 

She snapped out of her trance, and started to finger fuck Tawni a bit quicker and began to lick and flick her tongue over Tawni’s clit again, then lick around a bit, causing Tawni to once again moan. As Sonny continued, Tawni moaned more frequently, and she shivered and shook occasionally until Sonny brought her to orgasm. 

“Fuck!” Tawni yelled out as she came, and Sonny continued to lick Tawni’s clit while she squirmed around, and her vaginal walls spasmed on Sonny’s finger as she continued to finger her. 

Sonny withdrew her finger and went up and kissed Tawni. “My turn?” Sonny asked.

The two of them switched places. Tawni was a bit hesitant to lick Sonny, but that feeling went away once she licked Sonny’s pussy. It was such an amazing taste to Tawni she couldn’t stop licking it, and it took her longer than Sonny to get into a rhythm, but once she finally did, Sonny got to feel all the things that she had just made Tawni feel.

Tawni basically tried to copy what Sonny did, and for the most part it worked, she had Sonny moaning just like she was. Tawni was a bit afraid to finger Sonny though, because she was unsure if Sonny was a virgin or not. She was the good girl type, so it wouldn’t be surprising if she was.

Then Tawni thought about how hot it would be to take a girls virginity and went for it, she pushed her finger into Sonny’s pussy and finger fucked her while still licking her upper pussy. She wasn’t sure if she had taken her virginity or not, but the thought of having done so was hot. 

Tawni fingered Sonny’s pussy, and licked her clit, just like Sonny had been doing to her, and just like Sonny had done to her, she brought Sonny to orgasm, making her cum while fingering her and licking her clit. 

For now, Zora would let them have their fun, but eventually she would want to join in too


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually was way sooner than Zora thought it would be, she thought she wouldn’t get the opportunity until much later, she very much expected that Sonny and Tawni would get into an exclusive relationship, but how stupid of Zora to think that, Tawni’s never been exclusive, she’s always been inclusive, at least when it comes to sexual relations. 

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Tawni, who was alone for the first time in around 24 hours, asked Zora to come down from the air vent.

“I need to properly thank you for what you’ve done for me and Sonny.” Tawni said, and then she kissed Zora on the lips. Zora shouldn’t have been shocked when Tawni’s lips lingered, or when there was tongue, or when “oh my…” she moaned as Tawni slipped her hand under Zora’s short skirt and onto her pussy, teasing it, rubbing it, slipping her finger in and fingering Zora’s tight pussy. 

Tawni’s finger slips in and out of Zora’s pussy as they kiss, tongues touching and pushing the other tongue around inside both of their mouths. 

Tawni broke the kiss and Zora looked with lust into Tawni’s eyes, the look broken as Tawni pulled up Zora’s shirt over her head.

Tawni helped Zora onto the lounge chair in a sexual embrace, Tawni’s fingers fucking Zora as they made their way over to the lounge chair and Tawni slowly put Zora onto the lounge chair, kissing her as she let go of her, and then kissing her way down Zora’s body. She planted a kiss on each of Zora’s nipples, and then sucked on the left one for a few seconds before switching over to the right one. Tawni switched between each nipple, alternating between them every few seconds and keeping them standing upright and hard. 

Tawni then kisses her way down Zora’s body, and gives a little lick to her smooth tummy, eliciting little giggles from Zora. Tawni kept kissing downwards, kissing Zora’s smooth pubic area, and then planting a nice, big, wet kiss on Zora’s clit before licking her slit and going to work on her pussy. 

She started slowly swirling her tongue around Zora’s pussy, her pussy was already wet, it was wet well before this, once she was down from the vent she almost knew what was going to happen and it turned her on very much. 

Tawni picked up the pace of her swirling, and added licks, quick ones up her slit and the occasional slow, deep one to send pleasurable shivers up her spine. It all felt wonderfully amazing to Zora, way better than her fingers and way better than anything she had ever stuck inside of her pussy. 

As if Tawni could read Zora’s mind about the whole fingers thing, once Zora was finished that thought Tawni brought her fingers up to Zora’s pussy and started to probe her way inside, and moved her mouth to Zora’s clit, and she flicked and licked Zora’s clit while she started to finger Zora’s pussy. 

Tawni’s fingers pushed in and out of Zora’s wet pussy, and her tongue swirled and played with her clit, making her feel oh so good. 

As Tawni fingered Zora harder, and her tongue got more aggressive, Zora moaned out “Oh yes!” and several other words of little meaning, and the words became increasingly less meaningful and more nonsensical as Tawni was bringing Zora closer to orgasm. 

Zora loudly moaned out as she reached orgasm, pleasure waving over her body as Tawni continued to finger and lick her pussy as she was orgasming, shivering and shaking in orgasmic pleasure. 

Zora and Tawni kissed once again, Zora was able to taste her own sweet pussy on Tawni’s lips and tongue as they were locked together, how delicious!

Now it would be Zora’s turn to eat out Tawni. Tawni undressed, giving Zora a strip show. Zora wouldn’t have to move at all, as Tawni would slide herself over on top of Zora’s face on the lounge chair. Sitting down on her face and positioning her pussy right above Zora’s mouth.

Zora’s tongue slurped around wildly, not knowing what to do, and her tongue did not exclusively stay on Tawni’s pussy, she also licked Tawni’s ass quite a few times in her wild licking.

Eventually she calmed down a bit once she was used to the taste of Tawni’s pussy and wasn’t trying to get every bit of taste on her tongue. Now she could focus on Tawni’s pleasure. She licked Tawni’s pussy deeply, pressing her tongue in deep, aided by the fact that Tawni was sitting on her face. She pushed around too, trying to gain entrance into Tawni’s vagina, and fuck her pussy with her tongue.

Tawni grinded on Zora’s tongue as she got increasingly closer to orgasm.

“You’re so good at this.” moaned Tawni in encouragement, although it's not like Zora needed encouragement, she was already full of energy and a willingness to eat pussy. She lapped and sucked and fucked at Tawni’s pussy with such enthusiasm. 

“Oh fuck, I’m almost there!” moaned Tawni, and Zora worked even harder on Tawni’s pussy, if that was even possible, and then Tawni moaned out “I’m cumming!” before trailing off into an incomprehensible moan, that might have not been words to begin with, but we’ll never know. 

Zora’s hands gripped Tawni’s ass cheeks as Tawni was cumming, and she spred them wide, and pressed her tongue against Tawni’s asshole, gaining entrance and tongue fucking Tawni’s asshole while she was cumming.   
Tawni got off of Zora’s face, and flipped over so she was now on top of Zora, facing her, face to face, and they kissed, and rubbed their bodies together, and played with the other’s still wet pussy. 

“There’s my thanks” Tawni said, kissing Zora one last time before getting dressed. “Try not to seduce Sonny so easily.” she joked before leaving. 

Of course, Zora would want to seduce Sonny, and it might be as easy as Tawni, but maybe a threesome was in order to make it a little easier for an individual seduction, Sonny couldn’t be expecting Tawni to stay loyal anyways, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Zora was in heaven. She had successfully manipulated the both of them into a threesome involving her. They were both kissing her cheeks, and they all were naked, their hands wandering up and down Zora’s body, her hands squeezing ass cheeks, wandering towards assholes and pussies. 

To Sonny and Tawni this was a proper thanks, Tawni’s second, although Sonny didn’t know that. And neither of them seemed to know that they were being manipulated into this, which made it all the better for Zora.

Sonny and Tawni leaned down and they each took one of Zora’s nipples into their mouths and sucked on them. They were hard, and stayed hard as they continued to suck and they also swirled their tongues around her nipples. 

Their hands wandered down to Zora’s pussy. They took turns, each rubbing Zora’s pussy for a few seconds, sometimes they would slip a finger into her. Zora moaned as they played with her pussy and they continued to suck on her nipples.

It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position for either of them, no matter how much joy they got from bringing Zora pleasure. Soon, Sonny was on her knees in front of Zora, licking her pussy, and Tawni was standing up straight, kissing Zora, letting her moans escape into Tawni’s mouth.

Sonny licked Zora’s pussy deeper and harder. She was a bit shy at first, not having that much experience or even thoughts of experience with other women, and she was unsure of this whole ‘thanks’ idea, she was beginning to wonder if it was just a ploy for Tawni to have sex with Zora, because they really were going at it up there with the kissing. 

Sonny gave Tawni a slap on the leg to try and convey her feelings, but all she got was a rub of her hand and even louder kissing and moaning coming from above. She worked harder on Zora’s pussy. If Tawni was going to focus on Zora, then she was going to focus on Zora.

Zora didn’t notice the little fight going on, it was mostly thoughts anyways, and one can’t read minds. She kissed Tawni deeply and moaned as Sonny worked her tongue and lips on her pussy. 

After a while, Sonny was a bit bored of hearing the moaning going on above her, and bored of licking this pussy and getting no attention herself. She stood up and suggested they switch. Tawni agreed, and got on her knees and began to eat out Zora with much intensity, while Sonny kissed Zora, and they felt up the other’s body.

Tawni may or may not have realized why Sonny slapped her leg while she was down here licking Zora’s pussy, because she could hear the moans, which Sonny added some of her own just to be a little aggressive, and she spent more time touching Zora, and seemed to touch Zora more when she could see that Tawni was looking in that direction. Or maybe she was just mad that no one was paying attention to her. She wasn’t the center of attention when she was up there kissing Zora, but now no one was paying any attention to her, it was just her and Zora’s pussy down here. This was supposed to be for Zora, but Tawni couldn’t handle it anymore, she had to be the center of attention once again. And she knew exactly how to (for once)

She broke up Zora and Sonny, still swapping spit, and brought Zora over to the long tiger print chair. Tawni lied down on it and brought Zora over top of her, and the kissing began, and Tawni motioned for Sonny to get over behind them and start licking. She wasn’t quite the center of attention in this position but it was close enough to trick herself. 

Sonny alternated between licking Tawni’s pussy, and licking Zora’s pussy and then her ass. Zora’s ass was up in the open, and it looked so inviting to lick, so she did it. She licked it solidly, and then she swirled her tongue around Zora’s anus before she went back down to her pussy, swirling around and probing entrance before she went back down to Tawni’s pussy and once again swirled around and probed. 

Sonny focused more on Zora, and she increased her focus on Zora to bring her closer to orgasm. When it happened, she collapsed onto Tawni and shivered in orgasm as Sonny continued to lick her pussy and Tawni attempted to hold her up and continue kissing her. 

Zora got off of Tawni and once she was free, Tawni jumped at Sonny and the two of them started aggressively kissing the other, as if this time with Zora had awakened a horny for kisses monster inside the both of them. In reality they were both just really mad at each other at this very moment and decided that on the spot make up making out and sex was the way to go. 

Zora watched the two of them kiss like animals and vigorously try to rub each other, she was hoping not too vigorously because she’d rather not have them hurt each other and be afraid of rough sex in the future. That was for her to do. 

The two of them were soon on the floor, rolling around. Zora would have to look later if they had visible bruises or rug burns. Zora just watched them still and played with herself, it was amusing, and in more ways than one.

The noise being made would mean they wouldn’t hear anyone come in, and it would also mean that if someone was just happening to pass by, they’d probably open it and see what was going on in here. Which got Zora thinking, what about a full cast orgy? That would be pretty fun. And getting boys onboard for an orgy would certainly be easier than getting girls onboard, although it wasn’t that hard to get these two, it would be pretty hard to separate them, at this very moment it would be impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

No one had came in. Zora had gotten herself off and Sonny and Tawni had again too, at least Zora thought they did, she had left before they were finished. 

Zora went to a shop to buy some strapons. Yeah, she wasn’t supposed to be in there, but she was a paying customer, so they weren’t going to question it. Not exactly the highest of moral standards in these California adult entertainment shops. She bought three strap-ons, that came with various sizes of replaceable dildos on them. Zora wouldn’t need the smallest ones of course, and neither did Tawni, the experienced slut she was, she had fucked several fans and taken all sorts of different sizes of cocks, but Sonny probably did. Or maybe she didn’t, maybe she was a complete slut back home in Wisconsin. She didn’t talk about her sex life at all. Maybe that was because it was non-existent though. The point being, they had no idea about Sonny’s sexual capabilities

The bag was supposed to be discreet, but the bag they gave her was too small as well, so it was quite obvious what Zora was carrying around. Not that she cared, but if she ever got Sonny to buy something she might have to ask for a bigger bag. 

Zora entered the dressing room normally, which was a surprise to both Sonny and Tawni considering she usually has more unconventional ways of entering the room. 

She dumped the bag out “I got us all strap-ons.” she said. “Varying sizes so we can all be happy.” 

“Oh I won’t need the small sizes.” Tawni says, she opened up one of the packages and a rather large dildo fell out first. Tawni picked it up and her eyes widened. Maybe this one was a bit too big for her. She handed it to Sonny who looked at it as if she couldn’t quite process the size. 

Zora had somehow already got naked, got her strap-on open and set up “So who’s first?” She asked, and she waved her plastic cock around. It wasn’t the biggest one, but it was still too big for Sonny to even consider saying yes too.

So it was Tawni who was going to take this one. Sonny still had the big dildo in her hand, and she threw it to the side and watched Tawni eagerly get on her chair and spread her legs, waiting for Zora to penetrate her. 

Zora got up and the chair and was quick to press her strap-on against Tawni’s entrance. Zora didn’t spend much time teasing Tawni, as Tawni probably would’ve told her to hurry up anyways. She pressed in, and her dildo slid into Tawni’s pussy. Again, not much time was spent in this stage, once Zora was all the way in and had herself positioned correctly, she started fucking Tawni. 

Sonny was just watching, she knew that she was next, but she wasn’t confident in being able to take the whole didlo, at least the size that Tawni was currently taking. But she watched the looks of pleasure on Tawni’s face as Zora was fucking her and gained a bit of confidence. Zora seemed to be enjoying herself too, enjoying watching the looks on Tawni’s face, enjoying making her moan, and enjoying pounding her pussy. 

Zora picked up the pace, fucking Tawni even harder now. Tawni’s moans were louder as Zora was pounding her pussy. Tawni had a hand rubbing herself as Zora was fucking her. Her moans were getting increasingly louder, and increasingly high pitched.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum!” Tawni said. Zora’s reaction was to start fucking her even harder, and Sonny was amazed at the speed at which Zora could fuck pussy, and she hoped that Zora would take it easier when she was fucking her. 

Tawni’s orgasm sounded almost exaggerated with how loud she was moaning. There was no concern from Zora at all, who just kept fucking Tawni through the whole thing as Tawni shook and moaned loudly. 

Zora pulled out and slapped the plastic cock on Tawni’s stomach before she moved up and put it in her face, and told her to “suck it.” Tawni sucked on it as Zora disconnected it and grabbed a smaller dildo

“Your turn!” Zora said, pointing the dildo she now had in her hand at Sonny before she attached it. 

Zora had to pull Tawni off of the couch, the dildo remaining in her mouth as she sat down on a different chair to watch Sonny get fucked. 

Sonny got on the chair and Zora got on top of her. 

“Fuck her hard!” Tawni said. Sonny looked over in annoyance, then she looked back as Zora was already positioned to fuck her, and she entered slowly. 

Zora began fucking Sonny slowly, disapointing Tawni.

Sonny watched as the plastic cock went in and out of her pussy. At first, she didn’t do anything, just watched. She didn’t look up at Zora and she didn’t touch herself. But it was feeling good, and she wanted to touch herself. 

Sonny reached and began to touch herself. Zora took this as a sign to start fucking her just a little bit harder, and a moan escaped from Sonny’s mouth, which she quickly tried to stop moaning, but then Zora started fucking her even faster, causing even more moans that Sonny was trying to repress slip out of her mouth. 

Now she was rubbing herself harder, and moaning, and looked a lot like Tawni did when she was getting fucked. Tawni had gotten up and got a closer look at Sonny, and turned her head and kissed Sonny while she was being fucked.

And as Zora pounded Sonny’s pussy, Sonny was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Sonny rubbed herself and actually asked Zora to fuck her harder as she was getting ready to cum. Tawni kissed Sonny as the waves of orgasm hit her. 

Zora withdrew and Tawni climbed on top of Sonny, and they sat there kissing while Sonny felt the aftershocks. 

“I’ll leave these here for you to take when you’re done… or maybe use them.” Zora said before she left the two.


End file.
